pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Cobbold
| death_place = | resting_place = | occupation = | language = English | nationality = British | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = Caius College, Cambridge | period = 1827-1858 | genre = Novels | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | portaldisp = }} Rev. Richard Cobbold (1797-1877) was an English poet and novelist. Life Cobbold was born in 1797 in Ipswich, Suffolk, to John Cobbold (1746–1835) and the poet Elizabeth (Knipe) Cobbold (1764-1824). The Cobbolds were a large and affluent family who made their money from the brewing industry."Cobbold Family Tree". Cobbold Family History Trust. Retrieved 10 January 2009 Their name lives on in Ipswich in the firm of Tolly Cobbold. Cobold was educated at Caius College, Cambridge,earning a B.A. in 1820 and an M.A. in 1823.Rev. Richard Cobbold(1797-1877, English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, May 12, 2016. Cobbold entered the church, starting at St Mary Le Tower in Ipswich before moving to Wortham in 1825 with his wife and three sons. He remained there until his death on 5 January 1877. Cobbold is best known as the author of the History of Margaret Catchpole, a novel based on the romantic adventures of a girl living in the neighbourhood of Ipswich, in whom Cobbold's father had taken a kindly interest. For the copyright of this book he is said to have received £1,000. but Cobbold did not make much money by his other literary ventures, which were mostly undertaken for charitable purposes. Thus his account of 'Mary Ann Wellington' brought in no less than £600, much of it in small gifts, for the subject of the book, who was afterwards placed in an almshouse by Cobbold's exertions. Family In 1822, he married the only daughter of Jeptha Waller, by whom he had three sons. One of the sons, Edward Augustus (born 1825), became vicar of the neighbouring parish of Yaxley, and another Thomas Spencer]], a leading parasitologist.Parish, W.D. List of Carthusians, 1800-1879 p.51 Recognition During his time at Wortham, Cobbold recorded the daily lives of his various parishioners, both in words and pictures. His four volumes eventually found a home at the Suffolk Record Office, and have become an invaluable source of information about everyday life in the countryside at that time. In 1977 a book entitled The Biography of a Victorian Village was published, in which Ronald Fletcher presents Richard Cobbold's account of 1860's Wortham. In popular culture The History Of Margaret Catchpole: A Suffolk Girl became the 1887 play An English Lass by Alfred Dampier and C.H. Krieger, which formed the basis for the 1912 film The Romantic Story of Margaret Catchpole. Publications Poetry *''Original, Serious, and Religious Poetry''. Ipswich, UK: R. Deck, 1827. Valentine verses; or, Lines of truth, love, and virtue (illustrated). Ipswich, UK: E. Shalder, 1827. *''The Spirit of the Litany of the Church of England''. Eye, UK: W. Ungless, 1833. *''The Bottle; or, Cruikshank illustrated: A poem''. London: Diss, 1848. Novels *''The History Of Margaret Catchpole: A Suffolk girl. (3 volumes), London: Henry Coburn, 1845; (1 volume), London & New York: Henry Frowde, for Oxford University Press, 1907. *''Mary Anne Wellington: The soldier's daughter, wife and widow (3 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1846. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III *''Zenon The Martyr: A record of the piety, patience, and persecution of the early Christian nobles''. (3 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1847. Volume I, Volume II *''The Young Man's Home; or, The penitent returned: A narrative of the present day''. (3 volumes), London: Sunders and Ottley, 1848. *''Freston Tower: The early days of Cardinal Wolsey''. (3 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1850 Volume I, Volume II, Volume III **also published as Freston Tower: A tale of the times of Cardinal Wolsey. (3 volumes), London: Simkin, Marshall, 1856. *''JH Stegall, a Real History of a Suffolk Man'' (1851) *''Courtland: A novel''. (3 volumes), London: T.C. Newby, 1852. *''Geoffrey Gambado: or a simple remedy for hypochondriacism and melancholy'' (illustrated by Henry Bunbury). London: privately published, 1865. Non-fiction *''A Sermon Preached ... to ... St Mary Tower Church, Ipswich''. Ipswich, UK: Edward Shalders, 1829. *''The Character of Woman: A lecture''. London: privately published, printed by Francis Cupiss, 1848. *''A Voice from the Mount; or, Pastoral letters''. London: C. Wright, 1848. *''A Sermon Preached at St. Clement's East Cheap''. London: H. Baynes, 1849. *''The Comforter; or, Short addresses from the Book of Job''. London: W.E. Painter, 1850. *''The Union Child's Belief: Being a series of letters upon the creed''. London: 1855. *''John H. Steggall: A real history of a Suffolk man''. London: London: Simkin, Marshall, 1857. *''The Biography Of A Victorian Village: Richard Cobbold's account of Wortham, Suffolk, 1860'' (edited by Ronald Fletcher). London: Batsford, 1977. Collected editions *''A Father's Legacy to his Children: The Proverbs of Solomon in prose and verse''. London: W.E. Painter, 1850. *''Canticles of Life: Meditations on scriptural texts in prose and verse''. London: C. & J. Mosley, 1858. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Richard Cobbold, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 12, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *"Christmas Day, 1826" *"The Midnight Tale" ;Books * * * Richard Cobbold: [https://dlib.stanford.edu:6521/text1/dd-ill/character.pdf The Character of Woman], London 1848, PDF ;About *Rev. Richard Cobbold(1797-1877 at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Cobbold, Richard ;Etc. * Category:1797 births Category:1877 deaths Category:People from Ipswich Richard Cobbold Category:Alumni of Gonville and Caius College, Cambridge Category:English male novelists Category:19th-century English novelists Category:19th-century male writers Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets